Powerpuff girls z The New Generation
by AruTheDemon
Summary: This is my version of PPGZ. Well,
1. Not them, again!

Before I start, I want you to know something; Blance has dark blue eyes, light brown curly hair and always has a braid in her hair, which is dyed in even lighter brown. Blance is a perv, as well as her counterpart, but she dosn't show it infront of him, nor her sisters. She's very shy and would always tell someone else to do things for her because of how shy she is. She dosn't like chocolate like others, or any type of candies, all tho she does like lollipops. She's kind of a tomboy-ish person, but she loves to look nice, she dosn't care if it's for girly-girs or tomboys. Blur has dark blonde hair, seem to be brown. She has green, yellow-ish eyes that perfectly mach the color of her hair, she's not to social and get's angry at someone for no reason(there is a reason but, like, nothing). Berry is always cheerful and she has some kind of aqua blue-ish, green-ish eyes with dark curly hair. She gets sad and angry at someone if Blur's angry at someone, even at Blance.

Now, ya' all think I made the characters up, but, that's not true. Me and my friends look and act just like I described, and there REALLY are ppl that look JUST LIKE US, and, well, my really acts the same as me. xD

* * *

Blance's POV

'_Hi, my name's Blance. I live with my two ANNOYING cousins and, well, that's it. Or is it? Just kidding, I'm 16 years old, and to be honest, I think I forgot when my birthday is. I was worn in Europe, I lived in Croatia. AT home we speak are language, but, in school, we speak English. We also speak German, that's three for now, I also speak Spanish and Italian, and Blur also speaks Serbian. Now, 89% of you won't know where Croatia is, so, I'm just gonna say it's The Worst Country Evah. Okay, so, I think I'm gonna start the sorry, kay?_'

I woke up in the morning, didn't care what time it is, it was enough for me to see that it was still dark outside. I yawned and decided to take a long shower. After that, I brushed my teeth and my long brown hair. I pulled some stuff out of my closet and, just, randomly put them on. I had a pair of white tights and on top of it a dark blue skirt, black tank top, and a pair of blue converse with black legwarmers on top. I opened the doors and went downstairs to make myself breakfest.

I could already hear my cousin yelling from her room,''What time is it? You'r already eating!? Man, what's wrong with ya'?''

I groaned and sat on the sofa,'_Geez, you can't even eat in this house_,' I tought to myself as I heard my other cousin walk behind me, trying to scare me,''I can hear you, Berry. Have you forgot we have superhearing?'' I asked her with no emotion, just continued looking infront of me.

She didn't say anything, but, once I turned around, she wasn't there. I sighed and turned my head back, only to see my cousin infront of me, only one inch away. I blinked,''You really tought you could scare me, huh?'' I asked her.

''Nope,'' She replied fast. Berry stod up and streched, removing her long brown hair out of her face, her aqua blue eyes glittering. She wore white t-shirt, white jeans and had blue converse. Oh, and she also had an aqua blue necklace around her neck.

''Are you gonna wake up Blur, we're gonna be late-'' I stopped as my cousin teleported infront of me, dark aura surounding her. I didn't recognize her at first, but with her 'Zoombie' looks, I knew it was her.

Berry gasped,''She scared you!'' She yelled in my ear.

''No, she didn't,'' I yelled at her, and while I did, I got off the soffa.

''Ah-huh, sure she didn't, sure...'' She gave me a smirk and then looked at Blur and asked her a question before I could respond,''So, are you ready?''

''Yeah, I guess so,'' She gave her a quick reply.

Blur had a yellow shirt on, with a white hoodie and dark blue baggy pants. And she had a pair of black sneakers.

After a few more momments, it was time to go to school, I grabbed my white Grey Bow Wool Cabbie Hat before going out. As we were on are way, all three of us picked up on a bad vibe. We looked around, all we saw was a peacuful street, with butterflies and flowers everywhere.

''Hey, look who's there!'' I heard a femiliar voice say.

'_Oh God no, not again_!' I tought then looked at my cousins, which were both looking down. As soon as I felt something from behind me grab one of my arms, I frooze on the spot. I couldn't move or anything.

''Are you scared?'' I heard him whisper in my ear which made me shiver.

''No, but, could you please stop doing that?'' I asked him, in annoyed tone, looking forward.

''Since you said please,'' He replied and then looked at me. Seeing that I was ignoring him, he slapped my ass, which made me jump a little. He grabbed my wrist and put his other hand on my eyes and pulled my head back, which is when he started to lick my neck.

I let out a tiny yelp and started blushing.'_What is he doing_?!' I asked my self and got free out of his grip, pushing him away, but he grabbed hold of me again, so I fell on top of him. My face only an inch away from his. I was still blushing, and noticed where he was looking. When he pulled me and I fell on him, my tits were pressed againts his chest.'I wish I didn't wore that tank top in the first place!' I tought and tried to get off of him, but, he just didn't let go of me.

''Let go, you perv!'' I yelled at him, blushing like never before.

He didn't answer, he just rolled himself on top of me. He wasn't holding me, but, he was to God darn heavy for me to push him off,''I did as you wanted me to,'' He chuckled and I'm sure I felt a bulge in his pants.

I shut my eyes closed, trying to push him off. After a few momments, I ,finally, got him off. He was looking at me as I stod up,'God, he should stop looking at me, like that...' I told my self and looked at him, still blushing. After a momment, I continued to walk towards the school.

Berry's POV

As I saw Blance, being taken by her counterpart, Blaze, I knew that my counterpart was also here,'Yay,' I tought to my self and when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked back to see Bumi.

He smiled at me, in a friendly way,''How's out Princess doing this lovely mornin'?'' He asked me.

I looked at Blance,''You can see it yourself, that the Princess is being 'tortured' by your brother,'' I told him.

He chuckled and looked at Blance,''I can see that, but, I was talking about the real Princess,''

I looked at him and smiled warmly,''I'm fine, how are you doing, Bruce?'' I asked, while waiting for an answer I looked at my cousin, who was not going well, with that pervert.

''I'm okay,'' He gave me a quick reply and turned my head back to him. Not knowing what to ask anymore, we walked in silence for a quite a bit.

''So, are you... Uh... I don't know what to ask anymore,'' He sighed and looked forward.

And so, they walked in silence.

Blur's POV

I noticed my cousins and their counterparts, so I quickly fastened my pace.'_I know what kind of jerks were MY counterpart's brothers, but he was the most idiotic, perverted, and most annoying brat in the world. All tho he is kinda hot-_'

''I know I am, and I know your tought became BLURry when you see me,'' He laughed.

''How meny times have I told you-''

''Not to read you'r mind? About... six hundred times, maybe?'' He completed for me, I know, SO ANNOYING.

'_I just want to dig a grave and push him in, ugh, he's so annoying_' I tought and made a fake gun with my fingers, like I'm gonna shoot myself, then I took a gum and started to chew on it. After a bit, I made a ballon and when it popped, I pulled the triger on the finger-gun.

''Owe, you killed yourself for me, how cute,'' He teased me, which made me wanna punch him in the face.

''What do you want me to do, for YOU TO STOP?!'' I yelled at him, but, I knew I shouldn't of asked him THAT question.

He smirked and whispered in my ear,''Strip in front of me, right here, right now,'' He started to pull his hand under my shirt, up to my bra.

I growled at him, blushing, but, that didn't make him stop, of course! I tought of something and instead of growling, I took his hand in mine and squeezed on my left breast with it. After a while, quickly removed it.

He looked at me in shock,''Wh-what just happened?'' He asked me curiously, almost yelling at me. He sounded angry.

''I tought chu liked it...'' I put my finger tip in my mouth and then smiled,''But, I see I am too smal breasted for you, you need a girl like Blance, she has the biggest of, both, me and Berry TOGETHER,'' I think I yelled so hard, that I swear even Blaze, Blance's counterpart, heard it.

He smirked,''I'm not looking for big breast, and, you have the perfect size,'' He came from behind me and started to suck on my neck, making me moan a little. His hands traveled quickly underneath my shirt. He squeezed on my breasts so hard I even yelped in pain.

''Blade, please, stop,'' I whispered in his ear, slightly licking on it.

''That's all I wanted to hear,'' He released me and walked off.

'_What? he just wanted to HEAR THAT? ALL THIS TORTURING FOR TWO FUCKING WORDS?! HE COULD SAY THAT THE FIRST TIME_!' I yelled inside of me, blushing like hell.

''UGH!'' She yelled at nobody in particular, then continued to walk to school.

After she made it, she saw her friend, bouncing around, all hippy and happy.

''What is it, now?'' I asked her, a little annoyed already.

''Yay!'' She continued on bouncing, totally ignoring me.


	2. You'r so annoying

**Blaze's P.O.V**

When we came to school, Blance didn't take her eyes off me. We were in the classroom, right now,'_Darn she was ho_t!' I tought and then remembered what Blur said to my brother, Blade;''... _she has the biggest of, both, me and Berry TOGETHER_'' I smirked at the tought. I knew Blance had large tits, but, I never knew she had bigger then both of her cousins, together. Wait, how do they know that anyways? Have they seen Blance's-

''Are you even listening to me?'' I heard someone say and turned around to see the most annoying person, in the whole world.

''No, I wasn't listening to you, I was thinking about Blance,'' That made her angry, like, she killed the girl without touching her.

''But,'' She stopped, not knowing what else to say.

''Just shut the hell up. I hate you, you know that, very well. You'r just bones and skin, but, Blance? She has the most perfect-''

''I have perfect what?'' I was cut of by her, which was when I smirked.

''-Boobs, body, height, weight, everything. You look good in everything, even in a zoombie costume!'' I grabbed her ass and pulled her on my lap, by the wrist.

''Let. Me. Go... YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!'' She yelled at me, blushing and trying to get off.

She got in a wierd possition, that made her blush even more. She was wet under her tights and she was practically making me have an eraction. Her ass was on my cock, my hands were on her soft, big breasts and I was sucking on her neck, leaving a hickey.

She moaned quietly, making me even more turned on. Then, ater a momment, she started wriggling, again.

She got off of me and gave me a death glare, blushing,''I told you to let me go, not sexual harassment me,'' She growled at me and left, leaving me and Nikol, the most annoying person ever, alone.

''What was that?'' She asked, in that high pitched, annoying tone.

''Nothin','' I said like nothing ever happened.

''I'm leaving you, forever!'' She yelled at me and started walking off.

''YAY! THIS IS THE MOST HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!'' I yelled, the whole school could heard me, i bet.

''Why is that?'' My brother, Blade, teleported infront of me.

''First, why do you love to teleport, it's so annoying. Secound, why do you care? Third, Nikol left me! Forth, Blance looooves to be near me. Fifth-''

''Yeah, yeah, I got it.'' He cut me off. That Son of a bitch-

''Cut you off,'' He did it, again.

''Now I see why Blur hates you so much,'' I smirked and put my headphones on, totally ignoring him.

**Blade's P.O.V**

I noticed my brother ignoring him, so I decided to read his mind.

I gulped,'_Not a good idea, reading a mind of a pervert_,' I tought and left the classroom, in sertch of Blur.

I decided to read her mind as well, nothing bad could happen, right?

'_Oh my Gosh! I can't belive it! He invited me on a date_!' Wait, what did she said?

I teleported infront of her, this time in rage.

''Who invited you on a date?'' I asked her, looking in her eyes.

She blushed a little, cute,''Nobody, I mean, who would invite me on a date? I was reading my friend's mind, since she couldn't tell me,''

''Ah-huh,'' I looked at her friend, she was telling the truth,''Well, I would invite you on a date, anytime,'' I chuckled and winked at her.

''Yeah, right! That would be a nightmare! You would probablly rape me or something,'' She looked at me, annoyed.

''My point,'' I smirked at her.

''Ha-ha, very funny,'' She growled.

''Why? I wasn't even joking,'' She looked at me, like ididn't even said anything.

''Anything new?'' She asked, very funny.''You would rape anything that has a hole, actually.''

''Naw, only you.. And you'r cousins, and the girls in this school... AND-''

''Yeah, yeah, I get it,'' She said and walked off.

**Bumi****'s P.O.V**

****I followed my sweet, innocent Berry to school, protecting her, since we can all see how my brothers are, so why should other guys be different?

''Are you hungry, or anything? Do you feel okay? Do you'r legs hurt? I can carry you to your classroom, ya' know?'' I asked her, looking a little worried.

''No, yes, no, you don't have to, and yes, I do know that,'' She answered all of my questions, how sweet.

''Just makin' sure, not wanting my Princess to get hurt, that's all,'' I told her, with a smle on my face.

''Thank you, you'r so kind, unlike your brothers,'' She told me and sighed.

''Yeah, I know. But, it's not their fault, it's because of are dad. He made us watch things for adults, when we were only 10, and he- Yeah, anyways, let's change the subject,'' I shivered on the tought of him bringing girls home and- God, I shivered again.

''I understand...'' She said, looking down.

'_She looks so cute_!' I tought and smiled, again.


	3. The truth about Blance

**Blance's P.O.V**

We were at school, me and my cousins. Have I mentioned that we have powers? Oh, well, I will now. I have the powers of ice, which means I can freeze things and such, also, I can control things, but, only living things. How, you ask? I freeze the water inside of their bodies and control the ice, pretty cool, huh? I, as well as my cousins, can read minds, but, I don't use it much often. I also have the powers of poison, electricity and such. That is, I know, pretty lame. I can kill things, like, taking a candy from a baby with poison, but, only certain things. I can turn into animals/anthros, but, I can turn in an anthro defined by my mood(if she's angry, she'll turn into a bear/wolf, ect.) , and with electricity, well, make thunders, make light and such. Okay, now, my cousins, but, if I call them sisters, sorry, they're like sisters to me. Blur can also read minds. She has the powers of nature, what does that mean? The powers of nature are water, earth, air and fire. Oh, yeah, and she can also travel in time, change things, see the future. And Berry, she's the nice one. She has the powers of light, love(-_-), air, water and also has this wierd power she dosn't want to talk about. Yeah, so, thoose are only the 'elemental' powers, but, we can also read minds, as said before, teleport to other places, use someone's senses(only Blaze and Blance, but, she dosn't know that yet), go in other people's dreams, but, only in a nice manner and if the person wants it(you'll see in future chapters), control living things(Only with the power of water, or ice, and rarely if you have power of darkness, aka blood, which you will also see in future chapters), ect.

Now, where was I? Oh, right!

_I can't BELIVE that asshole really did, what he just did, _I tought and blushed, remembering what happened. My hand traveled down to my private area, seeing I'm wet as hell. I was in the ladies room, oh, God I hate that name.

I got out, quickly washed my hands, and got out to the hallway.

''I know what you did in there,'' He said, following me from behind.

I groaned,''You read my mind AND used my sight?'' I yelled at him, not beliving what he did. Oh, yeah, and he has this wierd power, which he can use someone's sight, and other senses, like, he can see what others see, and feel what others feel, ect.

''And your sense of touch, so, I practically touched you,'' He smirked and looked at me from tip, to toe.

''I can't belive you! I knew you were the most idiotic, perverted, annoying guy, but, the fact you could do something like THAT...'' I said, in a trembling voice, almost a whisper. I looked at the ground, then started walking, and after a while, I quickened my pase, knowing he's watching me.

I came to my classroom, a tear leaking down my cheek, just the secound before the bell rang.

Most of the day went bad,_ Atleast the idiot didn't annoy me, as before, _I tought.

After the school, I waited for my cousins(which I will be calling sisters, even tho they're not my real sisters, from now on), not making a sound or looking at anyone, just looking down.

''Uhh...'' I head him say, from a far distance.

I looked up at him, with no emotion showing on my face, just looking at him, coldly,''What do you want?'' I asked him, in a deep tone, still trembling.

''Look, I never really used that kind of power on you, I'm not THAT kind on an-''

Suddenly, everything went black to me, and, all I could see was nothing but drakness.

**Blaze's P.O.V**

I suddenly stopped, seeing how her eyes went from blue, to black.

She looked at me, and started walking towards me, then, she teleported me somewhere.

I looked at her, but, still, no answer. She pushed me againts the wall, using all her force,_'What the...'_

She growled and looked at me with those deadly black eyes, I felt like she's going to stab me with something, but, she just stod there.

As I tried to get free out of her hold, black aura started to fly around her, which I only saw when someone used the element of dark-

''Shit,'' I said, finally figuring out what's happening.

''It took you longer then I tought it would,'' She, or, something, said using her voice and it's own.

I looked around,''Yeah, well, I'm pretty stupid,'' I laughed.

She looked at me, annoyed,''Really? I think I already figured that out, and, why the hell are you laughing, idiot?'' and set me free.

''Because...'' I pushed Blance, or whoever was controling her, on the ground then used electricity to shock her, putting her to sleep.

After a few momments, I finally figured out in what possition I was right now. I was on top of her, few inches away from her face, and her legs spread open. I blushed, as I had a tought running through my mind.

''I'm such a pervert,'' I grinned and lifted her up, starting to fly away, to her house.

When we finally reached her house, she was awake and her sisters were already outside the house.

I didn't even land, yet, they were already yelling at me,''What'd you do to her?'' One of her sisters yelled.

Before I could even reply, the other one was already talking,''Just don't tell y-you-''

''I didn't do anything to her! She was being controled by someone, or something, I don care'' I growled, Blance still in my arms.

''Like I'd belive that,''

''In a few milion years,'' the other one added.

I sighed and walked in the house. It didn't look something special from the outside, but, inside it had lots of space, and, it was HUGE.

I sertched for her room and left her on the bed. Her room was painted blue and black. It had a desk on which was a computer, and on her bed was a laptop. She had two huge closets, which were both full of clothes. She had posters of anime tv shows, which I also watch. I looked around, and saw that her computer was on, I turned the monitor on and saw something I didn't belive I could ever see. I almost fainted on the spot. She was reading ecchi manga, no, wait, she was actually drawing...

This time, I fell from the chair, I figured out that the anime character was actually her. Oh my, God, what kind of a perv was she? I tought she would never do something liek that. Yeah, I'm the one to talk(-.-).

I heard something from behind me, and, it sounded like trouble,''What. The. FUCK. ARE YOU DOING?!'' She yelled at me, darn, really bad momment to be caught.

''You draw awesome, can I help?'' I chuckled, only thing I didn't figured out the guy she was drawing.

SHe looked at me, coldly,''No. It's embaressing already,'' She looked away.

''Are you afraid because I'll see who the guy is?'' I tought about it, maybe she dosn't want him to get killed because it's someone from school?

''Oh, no. You can kill the guy, because, the guy is you, so, go ahead,'' My head almost fell from my shoulders.

I looked at the monitor,''Mine's bigger, it couldn't be me,'' I laughed, but, she threw out of the room, through her window, into the bushes.

''Why'd ya have to do that for?''


End file.
